


Ничего такого

by leoriel



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: Brexit, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Раш давно собирался поцеловать Стефана, но никак не решался





	

Раш понял, чем все закончится, когда вместо дешевого хостела зачем-то привел едва знакомого человека домой. Стефан сопел во сне, положив под голову руку, и улыбался. Раш поправил одеяло и подумал: вот человек, которого я был бы не прочь поцеловать.   
Только вот казалось важным правильно выбрать момент. Подготовиться. Поближе узнать друг друга – хотя куда уж ближе, начала подтрунивать над ним Лейла, Раш ты знаешь размер его носков, ты готовил ему блинчики на завтрак, а он вытаскивал тебя из горящей машины, - чтобы окончательно сдаться на волю судьбе.   
Стефана хотелось поцеловать. Постоянно - когда он прыгал с крыши, ввязывался в дурацкие авантюры и втягивал в них Раша, а еще спал, ел и смеялся. И улыбался. С улыбкой дело явно было нечисто: обычные люди не улыбаются так, как будто выиграли тебя в Британской национальной лотерее.   
Это в целом было не сложно - подойти и поцеловать. Легче, чем сделать на завтрак блинчики с кленовым сиропом или ловить преступников, учитывая то, что девяносто процентов своего свободного времени они проводили вместе.   
Ничего такого. Раш же целовал других людей до этого. Что ему какой-то симпатичный поляк?  
У Раша была наготове глупая шутка, если дело не выгорит: раз моя жизнь из-за тебя, как чертов Титаник, пошла под откос, то должно же из этого всего запомниться хоть что-то хорошее. Кажется, в этом сценарии неслучившегося поцелуя кто-то из них погибал. Или они на самом деле оказывались на Титанике, Стефан хрипло смеялся и советовал польских корешей, у которых можно будет сбыть брильянты.   
Рашу казалось, что вот сейчас… Каждую неделю казалось, включая те, где Стефан выходил из душа в одном полотенце.  
Они могли гонять на великах по парку под очередной кавер Тейлор Свифт или сидеть на скамейке, закинув друг на друга ноги, а поцелуя никак не случалось. Потому что кто целует лучшего друга под Тейлор Свифт? Будто нужен им был какой-то там саундтрек. И парк. И кружащиеся в воздухе осенние листья.   
Когда Стефан принес им два одинаковых стакана кофе на вынос с забавными рожицами, Раш вместо того, чтобы наконец поцеловать его, рассмеялся. Желтые листья, парк, кофе, Тейлор Свифт... Для полноты картины они могли разве что замотаться в один шарф.   
Раш говорил себе, нет, мы же не в долбаной романтической комедии. Лучше я приготовлю на завтрак блинчики, поймаю преступника, попробую не так сильно, как обычно, разочаровывать своего сержанта. Займусь чем-то более важным.  
Когда Раш все же поцеловал Стефана, то не был занят чем-то важным, а просто устал.  
Великобритания горевала – или праздновала – по итогам референдума по выходу из Евросоюза, и задачей полиции было проследить за тем, чтобы от слов взволнованная толпа не перешла к делу. Или, скорее, по возможности уменьшить сопутствующий ущерб.   
Стефан улетел на неделю к родителям, пока для этого еще не требовалось делать визу, и его самолет по плану приземлялся около шести утра. Достаточно поздно, чтобы уже начал ходить транспорт, Раш накануне написал ему, что скорее всего, завалится спать, но одурев от усталости, не задумываясь, приехал в аэропорт.   
Разумеется, Стефан выбрал именно этот день, чтобы опоздать на свой рейс и улететь следующим. Его мобильный был отключен, поэтому Раш не то, что бы его ждал, он сидел в кресле и сонно моргал, стараясь не вырубиться, пока знакомая фигура не замаячила у выхода из терминала.  
Нужно было что-то сказать. Например, что Стефан мог позвонить – хотя Раш вроде как обещал его не встречать, - или спросить, как поживают родители, как долетел, как там родные края. Пожаловаться на завал на работе, чертовых хулиганах, поделиться, что последняя бутылка, пролетевшая всего в паре дюймов от головы, была с зажигательной смесью. Только слова никак не шли: казалось неразумным впустую тратить силы. Хотелось объяснить все и сразу – что как-то вот так. Ты здесь, и я рад.   
Поэтому Раш подошел и просто поцеловал.   
Вместо Тейлор Свифт по громкой связи взывали к совести опаздывавших на регистрацию туристов.   
Если Стефан ждал какого-то объяснения, то в такси Раш отключился, как только положил голову ему на плечо. В следующий раз Стефан поцеловал его сам.


End file.
